Captain America Vs Lady Shiva
Captain America Vs Lady Shiva is a Death Battle by ??? Man. Introduction (Death Battle Introduction) Wiz: Comics have been around for quite some time and two companies stands on top which are Marvel and DC. Boomstick: In this episode, We are gonna make the World’s Greatest Soldier face the World’s greatest assassin. Wiz: The World’s Greatest Soldier... Captain America! Boomstick: The World’s Greatest Assassin... Lady Shiva! Wiz: In this episode, We will include the standard arsenal of the combatants meaning that Lady Shiva uses her long sword and Captain America uses his shield. Boomstick: Enough of the talkin' let's get end this debate we have been planning to do since we got started, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle! '' Lady Shiva ''Wiz: Sandra Wu-San, Trained alongside the greatest martial artist in the world... Bruce Wayne who would later on become the man who would be... Batman. There she was trained by Kirigi. From there, She became one of the deadliest fighters in the DC Universe. Boomstick: She later became... Lady Shiva, the perfect woman to put you out of misery with her sword. Wiz: During her training, she became the master of many forms of martial arts and sword combat. She gained a strong willed power, high intellect, master of stealth, expertise in marksmanship and learned how to analyze her enemies tactics. Boomstick: She is basically the female version of Deathstroke. No, I mean Batman. She uses a sword which makes her a female Deathstroke. Wiz: She is also a good match for the deadly assassin known as Katana. (Young Justice: Outriders) Lady Shiva: I’m a better swordswoman. But, I’ll admit your soultaker is the superior blade. It will be mine. Boomstick: Her refined training allows her to stalemate or fight on equal terms against stronger foes like Batman and even Deathstroke. Except the fact that Bruce Wayne doesn’t kill, But in Shiva’s case. She does kill people and loves putting people out of their misery. Wiz: That also reminds me, She also participated alongside 7 assassins who were Electrocutioner, Copperhead, Firefly, Bane, Killer Croc, Deathstroke and Deadshot. She managed to survive until the final three before Deathstroke stabs her with his sword and decapitates her. Boomstick: On top of that, Shiva is not only dangerous in swordsmanship and combat. She is the master of manipulating people at will as she was able to convince Quincy Sharp to both reopen Arkham Asylum as it was shot down years earlier. She also convinced him to run for mayor alongside Hugo Strange to make a prison where all criminals in Gotham City roams free. Wiz: While Shiva is the master of virtually all forms of combat, She is shown to be much more competitive in performing sword combat. Meaning, If she uses a sword. People are pretty much screwed which gives a quick sign that Shiva is one dangerous threat. Boomstick: In fact, Shiva has defeated a lot of people who an expertise in combat such as overpowering Huntress. Although, She has never defeated Batman in a old style Hand to Hand Combat. She also did mention that she was holding back. Wiz: Shiva also does not have any weaknesses aside from the fact that she is a mortal human meaning she can die from offensive attacks that kills average humans. She can be killed by gunshots or by severe injuries. Boomstick: Even with all these flaws, Shiva is still one tough woman. You better start running kids when you see an Asian holdin’ a sword or katana. Lady Shiva: You fought well. And so I grant you the favor of a quick death. Captain America (Captain America) Wiz: The Years of 1939 and 1945 were paved by the biggest conflict in Human history, Where the German Army and it's allies battled against The Russians, The English and The Americans to spread their incredibly racist and incredibly idiotic beliefs Boomstick: It was a pretty small event you may have not heard of it, it was called WORLD WAR 2! ' ''Wiz: The Americans had the greatest weapon which aided their effort which was a 6 foot 2 symbol of freedom and liberty. He became the europeans’ ass whooper and became one of the greatest heroes of all time...Captain America '''Boomstick: Anyways, Cap wasn’t always the World’s Greatest Soldier as he started as a young sick adolescent man who wanted to join the army. Moments after the outbreak of World War 2. Wiz: Sadly, Steve wasn’t accepted due to his weak physique and several sicknesses. Even after that, Steve Rogers remained determined and never gave up until he would finally join the army Boomstick: Luckily, His determination payed off and was volunteered to test the SSS known as the Super-Soldier Serum and became our hero known as Captain America. After that, Steve gained the peak human perfection which healed all of his allergies and made his strength, durability, reflexes, agility, senses and speed to function at the peak of human potential. Wiz: The serum even gave Steve the ability to become an adept to all forms of combat known to men, With his tactical brilliance, He helped the US Army in pushing back the Germans back to their place. Boomstick: Anyways, 1945 was the year the War ended when Steve and Bucky tried to stop a Missile sent by Baron Zemo. Unfortunately, They did stop the bomb only for it to explode causing Bucky to meet his demise and Cap fell into the icey english channels and entered a state of suspended animation Wiz: Decades Later, His body was found by his Invader teammate Namor who... didn’t quite remember him and threw his frozen body back to the water. Luckily, His frozen form was found by the Avengers consisting of Iron Man, Thor, Wasp and Ant Man also known as Hank Pym. Eventually, He did have trouble at first which was resolved when he became a member of the Avengers due to his superhuman attributes and his refined abilities and later on became a founding member of the Avengers (Marvel vs Capcom 3 Theme) Wiz: Cap’s Uniform was patriotic which sported a blue outfit and it is fire and water retardant. The suit was made of Kevlar, Nomex and lightweight titanium and the suit cannot be pierced by normal sharp objects like wood, copper nor glass. Boomstick: He also has a utility belt containing first aid kit which has military cables, band aids, tweezers, smoke grenades, lockpicks and etc Wiz: Cap is an expertise in using many weapons like swords, knives, daggers and etc. But one weapon stands above all which is his Vibranium and Proto Adamantium Shield. His shield is like a boomerang and protects Steve Rogers from various offensive attacks since the shield is made of the strongest metal on earth Boomstick: Cap’s main power is his bravery and leadership. He accepts his own mortality and refuses to stay down no matter how hard the opponents can be. Due to Cap’s strong willed attitude. He is granted the ability to resist all forms of mind manipulation powers Wiz: Cap is also a mortal man indicating that he still die from bullets since he is still human. If his shield is destroyed, He is screwed and has already been destroyed by the likes of Thor, Serpent, Molecule Man and Thanos Boomstick: Even when the American has his flaws, He will keep fighting until his last breath. When you see a blue figure kicking some ass, You better run away before he plays frisbee on you, Am I right Wiz? Wiz: Yah, Sure Death Battle Gotham City (Morning) Several masked robbers stole money from the bank only for them to be confronted by Captain America. "Freeze" as Cap shouts only for the criminals to continuously run away while shooting him with a gun. Cap jumps to the air and throws his shield to the head of one of the robbers knocking him out. The duo ran away for dear life only for Captain America to catch up with them and knock the other guy out. Cap continuously chased the remaining criminal only for Lady Shiva to stab the criminal in the heart with blood dropping to the floor and the criminal dropping dead on the floor. "You should have killed him" as Shiva says as she places her sword back. "We are suppose to send them to prison, Not kill them" as Cap replies only for Shiva to get pissed and confront Captain America face-to-face. She replies "Why not fight me right now or your too scared" as Shiva smiles. Cap tells her to back off and walks away only for Shiva to strike at him causing the two to get to their fighting positions. FIGHT! (Best Fighting Music) Lady Shiva: You finally had the guts to fight me, Huh Captain America: Women, I’ve been doing this since World War 2 Lady Shiva quickly hits Captain America with his sword only for Cap to block the attack like a rock. Cap punches Shiva in the gut and knocks her away like a rhinoceros. Shiva quickly gets up just in time for Cap who tries hitting her with the shield who counters it with a backflip. Shiva quickly grabs her sword and rushes towards the American. She performs a left hook and attempts to decapitate Cap who countered with his wrist, Shiva attempts to kick Steve in the nuts who catches him and tries throwing her off balance. Instead doing a back flip in the process like an acrobat. Shiva comes back to her senses and tries to fight Rogers again who counters it with his shield. Shiva then kicked Steve’s mid section and performed a spinning heel kick causing the American to hurl back. Shiva jumps towards the laying Captain America and tries crushing his head like a dinosaur which she misses. Shiva is sent back once again after a kick. Captain America throws his shield which was countered by Shiva’s sword causing it to stuck up on a brick. Shiva performs a slash where Steve docks underneath and punches her mid section followed by an uppercut. Shiva quickly reacts to the next attack and performs a double kick to the face and hits Cap’s shoulder with her sword causing minimal blood to spill and kicks him away. Lady Shiva: Nothing without your shield Shiva runs towards Cap who sneaks up behind her and tries choking her until she passes out. Steve tightened the hold around her neck causing Shiva to hit Cap in the back with her sword causing the American to grunt. Cap still tightened the hold causing her to drop her sword to the ground and began kneeling. She backflips on the wall and slowly grabs her sword. She pushes Cap to the bricks and nearly impales him with his sword. Steve and Shiva began trading punches and blows which caused Shiva to perform offensive attacks with her swords causing Steve to spill blood to the floor. Cap grabs his shield and hits Shiva in the face and carries with her with one hand and throws her inside a building. Shiva couldn’t find her sword until Steve came rushing like a leopard with Shiva countering the attack by jumping off the scene. Cap throws his shield only for Shiva to leap above the shield causing it to miss. Shiva punches the face of the American and nearly stabs him through his heart. But the shield comes back and hits Shiva in the back. Cap flips over and catches his shield in the air and bashes Shiva away onto the bricks. Cap runs towards Shiva and hits her several times until she slumped down causing her to drop her sword down to the ground. Captain America: I tried to warn you that I won’t be pulling back, But you randomly strike at me and now feel me! Shiva beings to swipe her sweat off her face and kneels down to recover. Captain America gives her warning and checks up on her only for Shiva to desperately grab her sword and hit Cap’s legs causing blood to spill to the ground. She tries to hit him once again which misses and Cap kicks the head of the kneeling assassin. She tries to slash through his legs again and constantly misses until Cap knocks her out cold with a strong hit from his shield. Cap then had no choice but to give Shiva a triangle choke and struggled to break free due to his immense human strength. She gets much more weaker and starts losing her breath and later she spits blood out and Cap releases the hold and realizes what he has done and walks away. KO! Cap buries the corpse of Lady Shiva in a nearby cemetery and drops her sword on her grave. He grabs his shield and walks away from the scene. Results Boomstick: Woah, That was one brutal and dramatic match Wiz: In this fight, Both combatants had the strength and skills to stalemate against each other. Shiva certainly put up a good fight. Lady Shiva -Smarter -Better Skills in Weapons Wiz: But she lacked the strength and durability to cope with Cap’s superhuman skills which made it obvious on who would win in the fight Captain America -Stronger -Faster -More Durable -More Experience -Better Martial Art Skills Boomstick: Shiva certainly put up a good fight and her sword is even strong enough to leave marks on the American. She could have killed Cap in many ways with her sword. But Cap was just too strong for Shiva to hold on her own Wiz: Looks Lady Shiva was a disgrace to America Boomstick: The winner is Captain America Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with Music